Animagos de la antípoda obscura
by xolotlacraciazukey
Summary: SLASH - Harry es el heredero de un clan de animagos, deberá asumir su poder con nuevos amigos de la antípoda obscura y tierras lejanas. domby y voldy malvadas marionetas.
1. reinos olvidados

_El elfo Oscuro y Harry Potter._

ADVERTENCIAS:_** yaoi and slash y mucho hard core**_

DISCLAIMER: todos los derechos de R.A. Salvatore-sama, el uso de sus personajes es únicamente por entretenimiento. Al igual que lo de **JK Rowling.**

Corazón y orgullo…

Cap1:

RECUERDOS DE TI.

Cuantos encuentros habían tenido, ya no recordaba el numero de batalla que había librado contra el; sin embargo había algo de todo eso le quedaba claro, y era que en todos los intentos que había querido ganarle siempre era derrotado por su contraparte. Entre todo esto había un recuerdo, uno en lo mas profundo que no podía olvidar de dicho personaje.

Recordaba esa ferocidad con que se entregaba a la lucha, la manera en que maneja sus espadas dejaba a cualquier espectador anonadado por la magnifica esgrima que presentaba, recordaba esos ojos que lo mantenían cautivo, si esa mirada de la cual aun para su raza era algo extraña. Esos ojos color espliego que aumentaban en intensidad cuando entraban en combate se desplego un color a un mas obscuro del que normalmente tenían, era una forma de mostrar esa fogosidad por la lucha de la cual siempre salía victorioso.

Aquel cabello tan níveo y sedoso que estando en el frio invierno en aquellas laderas, lo recordaba tan bien preguntándose desde cuando había dejado de verlo como su enemigo, la ultima vez que se había topado con el había sido en la huida de Menzoberranzan, cuando ambos se ayudaron a escapar y en el final de carrera habían tenido una lucha mas que para matar al contrincante era para medir su fuerza y su agilidad, un combate en el cual lo que mas le llamaba la atención era esa esencia de canela que soltaba al encontrase en plena lucha, eso era algo hacia que a Entreri lo embriagara y nublara algo sus sentidos.

Más en esa lucha en específico había ocurrido un suceso que marcaria el destino de ambos, el piso tembló bajo sus pies en el momento cúspide de la lucha en donde ambos mantenían la fuerza de sus armas concentrándose frente a frente y en el momento en el que la tierra temblo ambos perdieron el equilibrio y la orientación por un segundo.

El humano cuando recupero dicha orientación hasta cierto grado, estaba sobre de el en una posición algo inusual, el corazón le latía como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, lo veía tan de cerca que el alma podría a ver tomado al elfo a quien tenia debajo. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel para ambos uno reflejo del otro en la mirada de ambos, platino contra purpura. El mercenario no pudo más y toco los labios del elfo obscuro con los suyos propios. El sabor de aquellos labios dulces, el olor de su cuerpo, la sensación de tenerlo bajo su poder no pudo evitar recorrerle la piel bajo aquella camisa que cubría su abdomen obscuro, de una musculatura desarrollada por los años de practica en los usos de las armas; sin embargo conservaba algo que aun era suyo y eso era su orgullo de que nadie lo podría dominar asi que se levanto sorpresivamente del lugar en donde se encontraba para encontrarse con la mirada de espliego con una mirada llena de duda sobre lo sucedido.

El elfo recogió sus armas que se encontraban tiradas en el piso de la caverna, Artemis ya había recogidas las suyas y se disponía a retirarse pero aun veía a un confundido Drizzt asi que hablo con un algo cortado pero que tenia un deje de amabilidad. Sacando al elfo de su transe.

Vamos aun tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos un trato de no matarnos, no antes de que salgamos a la superficie entonces mi colaboración de ayudarlos estará saldada- dijo el humano saliendo de aquel extraño transe en el que habían caído ambos, el drow ahora lo acompañaba pero seguía con dicha confusión

Si no lo podía negar el al igual que el elfo estaba en dicha confucion, pero debien avansar hasta salir de ese lugar, no podían quedarse en dicha caverna ya que se derrumbaría tras lo sucedido con el temblor.

El elfo discernía entre sus propios pensamiento lo que hacia unos momentos había sucedido con el humano, los dos habían recorrido un camino algo tormentoso pero habían sido forjados omo buenos guerrero, esos ojos grises que parecían no expresar nada a los demás, para Drizzt era distinto podía identificar sus emociones y sin embargo era extraña la sensación que le había provocado el humano. El cariño que le tenía a Catti-brie era muy distinto de lo que en esos montos sentía por el mercenario. A la humana hubo un momento en que llego a considerarlo, pero no pudo era mas su cariño como padre pues la había visto como crecía y maduraba hasta verla convertida en una guerrera.

Los dos volvieron a recobrar un poco de seriedad ya que ambos intentaban salir de la antípoda obscura, después de algunos días de recorrido hasta la salida y un poco de fricción en su forma de tratarse, lograron su cometido de salir de la antípoda obscura. Ahora el humano por alguna extraña razón había vuelto al Valle del Viento Helado, el lugar nombrado por elfo como hogar aquella extraña palabra en la que aun que tuviera un significado para el un mercenario humano que jamás ha tenido.

Habían pasado algunos años desde ese ultimo encuentro Du Orden, ahora el por su propia voluntad había ido a lugar en donde habitaba el Drow, en realidad no sabia por que tenia esa necesidad de verlo, esos sueños lo atormentaban, mas frecuente durante estas ultimas semanas hacia que había tomado la decisión de ir a verlo.

Joder, se sentía ridículo pensando que iba a decirle al elfo, "Drizzt he venido por que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti" si que cursi y patético seria decirle algo así al elfo, aunque no sabia que era exactamente lo que le diría a el, por lo menos diría que había quedado un combate pendiente, aunque dentro de el sabia que era otra cosa la que buscaba.

Era temprano hacia que lo buscaría, pero ¿donde? Era una buena pregunta antes de que siguiera pensando en donde lo buscaría, sus sentidos le avisaron que estaba en peligro. Había unas formas blancas que se divisaban cerca del lugar, eran yetis que emboscaban para matar a sus presas, tanto podía ser para comerlas como para divertirse con ellas, estas criaturas eran demasiado crueles.

Desenvainó sus armas, y buscando alternativas para terminar rápido con las criaturas que en esos momentos se acercaban con gran rapidez en pos del humano, dos de ellas se abalanzaron hacia el, el paro las zarpas de uno de los monstruo con su espada para luego hundir su daga en la bestia, el arma empezó a absorber la energía de la bestia a gran velocidad y transfiriéndosela a el humano, rodo en el piso hasta un palmo y volvió atacar a la bestia con su espada haciendo la retroceder otra de las bestia estaba detrás de el y lo golpeo con brutalidad haciendo lo caer al suelo, a lo lejos oyó el rugido de una pantera antas de desvanecerse en el sueño.

Había visto la batalla desesperada con aquellas criaturas, el vigilante las conocía demasiado bien eran yetis que atacaban al humano, era extraño volver a verlo y mas que fuera precisamente en su hogar en donde se lo encontrara.

Estaba en grabes problemas y mas cuando cayo al piso, saco sus cimitarras y llamo a su fiel amiga Guenhwyvar quien también se lanzo a la lucha con uno de sus sonoros rugidos haciendo que la bestia que estaba cerca del humano volteara para ser atacada con la feroz quijada de la pantera que se agarro al cuello hasta hacer que la criatura cayera al piso intentándose quitar al animal, pero sin conseguirlo ya que ella lo tenia del cuello y con sus patas traseras quitaba los brazos que poco a poco iban desvaneciéndose hasta caer al piso desangrado y fue por el otro mientras Drizzt fintaba a la bestia y hundía en la bestia una de sus cimitarras.

Cuando la batalla hubo terminado los amigos se acercaron al mercenario que en esos momentos estaba tirado en el piso, con la respiración acompasada y con un golpe del yeti que había marcado uno de sus ojos dejando un gran moretón, en esos momento se encontraba inconsciente debido al golpe, así que el elfo lo cargo entre sus brazos hasta llevarlo a su pequeña guarida que estaba cerca de aquel lugar en donde habían lucha con los yetis, Guenwyvar abrió la puerta con su testa dejando espacio para que entrara con el humano.

Lo dejo en el sofá que estaba cerca de la cálida chimenea que tenia encendida, quitando le la gabardina que esta por completo mojada, dejándole solo con una camisola de gasa que traía puesta y el pantalón, tomo una cobija y lo arropo con ella para luego traer un ungüento para que se le bajara aquella hinchazón en el ojo.

Se retiro para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes de lo que había sucedido, estaba leyendo en su pequeño estudio con Guenwyvar a sus pies hasta que vio como la pantera se levantaba y aplastaba las orejas haciendo que el vigilante se paro para ir al llano en donde la lucha estaba produciéndose.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas de lo sucedido y despertó de un sueño reconfortante que había tenido, pero ¿donde estaba? el ultimo recuerdo que tenia había sido de un rugido algo conocido después de eso había quedado en las sombras. Lo había despertado el hambre voraz que tenia y se paro observando el lugar en el que estaba era una construcción de madera algo rustica para sus gusto pero no por eso dejaba de fluir un ambiente agradable, escucho un sonido mas al fondo y fue a revisar entonces se encontró con la sorpresa del que el que lo había recatado no era otro que su némesis el elfo obscuro, el cual se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de cenar.

Veo que ya estas mejor, seguro que tendrás hambre después de la batalla que tuviste –dijo tranquilamente poniendo otro plato sobre la mesa, el humano iba a protestar para irse sin embargo su estomago rugió sin darle tiempo para que dijera algo mas así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en la mesa y esperar la comida. – y que haces por estos rumbos- pregunto el elfo sirviéndole de cenar.

Solo terminar con algo que empecé hace tiempo, es un asunto que deje si concluir – dijo el humano comiendo después lo servido por el elfo con gran voracidad, el elfo solo suspiro sabiendo la intención del ojos gris.

El también quería volver a luchar con el humano, pero antes tenia que hacer un encargo del enano, quien le había pedido que fuera a luna plateada a preguntar sobre algunos extraños cambios que había visto en el elfo, aunque el mismo Drizzt sabia poco de los cambios que en el ahora se presentaban haciendo que parte de su vida se complicara hasta el punto tener que marcharse por su parte una parte del valle del viento helado en donde no era habitado por nadie.

Y ahora el destino le traía a sus puertas a su gran rival de luchas, sabia que también algo en Entreri había cambiado, algo tan tenue que solo alguien con la percepción de Drizzt habría adivinado. El humano no lo diría a la primera de cambio sin embargo le agradaba la idea de tener a Artemis cerca de el. Solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras el humano estaba absorto en su propio plato.

Se que quieres una batalla conmigo- dijo el elfo sacando de su estado al humano quien solo encendió un pequeño reflejo en sus orbes platinas –yo también quiero combatir contra ti, pero no antes de que valla a luna plateada

El humano solo bufo cuando oyó la repuesta del Drow, seguiría al elfo después de su travesía por la marca helada, no aun no tenia una repuesta a esa pregunta lo único que sabia es que la batalla estaba todavía presente en su mente. No pensaba dejar que se escapara de sus manos la probable batalla que tendría con el; sin embargo ¿el que haría? con el elfo obscuro. Solo suspiro y recargo su cabeza contra el asiento. Era una tontería, pero aun así lo seguiría, si el ya no era el joven mercenario que se había encatrado en duelo con elfo, ahora tenia mas de diez años de conocerlo, si lo acompañaría aunque dentro de el sabia que era por otra cosa por la que estaba ahí.

Entreri despierta, nos tenemos que ir en un rato –dijo el drow moviendo el honbro al mercenario, el cual solo se removió entre las cobijas volteándose al otro lado del sofá, el elfo solo suspiro y salió de la habitación al pórtico de la cabaña y se sentó en uno de los escalones, saco de su bolsillo la figurilla de ónice y admiro la forma de la pantera, era mas que un objeto mágico en el que habitaba una pantera que podía atravesar los planos de otras dimensiones, ahora era su fiel compañera de viaje, su gran amiga y después de todo ahora era su cómplice en esta nueva aventura que iba ha tener. Podía recordar como había obtenido a Guenwyvar en la antípoda obscura cuando aun era un estudiante en la academia de guerreros Drows, le había quitado aun mago que había intentado vengarse de el por lo que había hecho alguna vez su familia.

Llamo a la pantera en un murmullo, dejando la figurilla en el piso y viendo como se tranformaba en una densa humareda gris la que después se disperso para dejar ver a la magnifica pantera, el elfo le mumuro algo al felino quien de inmediato se metió a la casa y lentamente se acerco a Artemis y se sento en sus cuartos traceros y dio un rugido que hizo que el asesino se levantara de un brinco. La pantera parecía esbozar una sonrisa al igual que Drizzt quien en esos momentos se atacaba de la risa en el suelo como un chiquillo después de una buena broma.

Entreri lo miro con ganas de matarlo, pero también el se hecho a reir al ver Drizzt tumbado en el piso después de la broma hecha al asesino, dejo de reir y se ha acerco al Drow que se encontraba en suelo y le tendio la mano, a lo que lo miro un sorprendido Drizzt tomando la mano de el mercenario para levantarse no cabia duda que en esos momento ellos parecían viejos amigos.

Gracias, supongo- dijo el Drow, el asesino solo asintió algo nervioso, quien diría que Drizzt también podía llegar hacer un bromista de primera, verlo riéndose sin ninguna precupacion- vamos a desayunar para después irnos.

El asesino solo lo siguió al pequeño comedor, la comida era sencilla pero bien preparada, pero indudablemente estaba el toque Drow setas en la ensalada, si no fuera por que sabia que Drizzt no era malo podría esperar algo venenoso pero, no el no era un ser vil como lo eran los demás elfos de la antípoda, asi que comio al igual que el vigilante.

Los dos habían terminado de comer y ahora salían rumbo a luna plateada, Guenhwyvar iba a un lado de ellos a paso lento, con una gran sonrisa en el hocico, ella era una pantera muy especial era un ser mágico, había algo que jamás había hecho frente de Drizzt y era tomar la forma ya sea humana o elfina para poder hablar con ellos sin embargo sabia que el elfo la consideraba una amiga con una inteligencia muy superior a la que ellos pensaban. Jamás se había trasformado por sabia que el elfo podría comprender mal la situación, mas que lo había conocido siendo un jovenzuelo en la academia.

La pantera quería a Drizzt como

una madre a un hijo, y ahora que veía tan feliz al Drow en compañía del humano sabia que el elfo no aceptaría salir con el pues el humano era alguien que tendría una vida corta en comparación de el. Asi que había tomado una decisión ayudaría a ese par a entenderse y encontraría la manera de unirlos.

Entreri no era un ser malvado había sobrevivido en un entorno algo hostil, al igual que Drizzt había sobrevivido y ahora ambos eran magníficos, el reflejo del otro si le pudiera llamar de alguna forma, aunque para Drizzt era un poco mas complicado el asunto ya que de alguna manera había podido salir siendo un chico muy guapo, de gran habilidad y sin embargo para tener algo con alguien tendría ser por que tuviera un sentimiento de por medio antes de eso no haría nada con nadie mas.


	2. Esperanzas

**_Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción._**

**_Samuel Johnson (1709-1784) Escritor inglés._**

**Capitulo 2**

**Esperanzas.**

Tres de la mañana, el insomnio lo perseguía, al igual que las terribles pesadillas que comenzaba a tener, sus queridos parientes no lo dejaban tranquilo si escuchaban alguna queja. Extrañaba Howarts, en vacaciones sentía la tortura de que el tiempo era lo mismo.

Tenía doce años y no podía hacer ningún encantamiento para poder silenciar sus terrores nocturnos. Así que sus interminables noches de pesadillas y otras con un insomnio. Hicieron que se le fueran formando unas ojeras negras que la daban otro aspecto.

Al amanecer una lechuza totalmente negra y de ojos ambarinos le trajo paquete,

_Cachorro de ojos esmeraldas:_

_Seguramente te preguntaras quien te escribe esta carta y que es el dichoso paquete que trae adjunto, bien primero deja presentarme mi nombre es Dante Luna Negra, soy del clan de animagos uno que se custodia muy recelosamente, esto tiene que ver contigo. Pues tu eres el heredero del clan. Yo soy tu guardián, asi que espero que nos podamos ver lo antes posible. El paquete que te di es un par de libros, el primero es historia de los animagos y todo lo referente a el clan y el otro es forma practica de convertirse en un animago. No te preocupes los libros solo pueden leerlos los que forman parte del clan. Se que pronto volverás a Howarts así que espero poder verte lo antes posible._

_Con gran estima:_

_Dante Luna Negra_

Después de leerla carta, se quedo sorprendido ante la notica. Estaba aburrido y cansado de estar en la casa de sus parientes, aun faltaba una par de semanas para que cumpliera los trece así decidió responder la carta.

_Dante:_

_Espero que no te moleste que te llame por tu nombre, claro me encantaría tener algo que hacer en estas pésimas vacaciones, no puedo dejar a los muggles con los que vivo, pero me encantaría que me vinieras a visitar ya que usualmente no tengo sueño y no tengo nada mas que hacer. Así que espero tu visita._

_Atte: el cachorro de ojos esmeralda_

_p. d: me agrada el sobrenombre._

Ahora si- dijo- puedes volver con tu amo entregándole mi carta.

La lechuza sobrevoló perdiéndose en la distancia con el mensaje, Hedwing ululo de conformidad. Harry intento conciliar un poco de sueño, pero fue imposible ya que su tía petunia le hablaba para que fuera a prepara el desayuno. Se levanto con un poco de desgana ya tendría tiempo de revisar los libros mas tarde. Se cambio con unas ropas limpias pero que le quedaban demasiado grades de herencia familiar como solía nombrar a las ropas que llevaba.

Salió y se dispuso a prepara el dichoso desayuno de su _queridísima_ familia, tía petunia le había dejado una nota en donde debía preparar lo que decía la nota. A si que puso manos a la obra. Cuando término eran las nueve de la mañana y su tía bajo ha inspeccionar lo cocinado.

Cuando le dio el visto bueno le dijo que empezara ha servir la mesa, permitiéndole tomar un pequeño desayuno en la cocina, antes de que su tío y primo aparecieran en el comedor. Después le dijo que saldrían ellos tres una semana a si que debía quedarse con la vecina, pero antes le recordó algunos de sus deberes usuales, el chico solo asintió. Y ella se retiro para llamar a su esposo he hijo.

Harry salió de la casa ha empezar con sus tareas en el jardín y así paso la tarde hasta regreso a su cuarto encontrándose con una gran e inesperada sorpresa. Un visitante. Un lobo de color negro, de estampa noble y ojos aguamarina acompañado de uno un poco mas pequeño de pelaje gris acero y ojos ambarinos que mostraban un gran carácter.

El corazón le latía fuertemente parecía querer salirse de su pecho, no había esperada tan pronto la visita de los animagos, ambos se transformaron quedando frente al chico que estaba impactado con la transformación.

Hola cachorro de ojos esmeralda- dijo el animago de pelo negro lacio y largo hasta la cadera sujeto en una coleta baja, de uno 1.90 de alto- no te preocupes por tus parientes, ellos no se enteraran de que estamos aquí. Vez el cubo de rubik, es un cubo mágico, tu lo conoces por que los muggles tienen uno parecido excepto que este tiene propiedades mágicas, que lo hacen útil para muchas en especial para sileciar un cuarto y que las conversaciones únicamente sean escuchadas por los que se encuentran dentro. Deja me presento formalmente soy Dante Luna Negra y el es Donato Montiverdi y será tu profesor de practicas para poder convertirte en animago.

Mucho gusto- dijo dándole la mano al joven mago.

Igualmente-dijo nervioso Harry tendiéndole la mano al mayor

Mañana vendremos a verte con mas calma, ahora vete a dormir, descansa que mañana será un día pesado con tu entrenamiento.

Los animagos desaparecieron en una voluta de humo que rápidamente se disperso en el aire, todavía se sentía nervioso por lo ocurrido, decidió ponerse la pijama para ir a dormir. La ultima idea antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo fue como lo iban ha sacar de la casa sin que sus tíos pensaran eran magos.

Su rutina volvía a comenzar con prepárales el desayuno a sus parientes. Mientras ellos veían el televisor. El timbre sonó y el chico fue a abrir encontrándose con la sorpresa de Dante venia vestido con un traje negro que se notaba era costoso con una corbata azul marino, y junto a el venia Donato que portaba un traje de la milicia inglesa dándole un aspecto imponente.

Hola cachorro, venimos hablar con tu parientes. No te preocupes creerán que somos muggles y venimos a llevarte a un campamento de chicos problema. Creo que es la forma más sensata de tenerte una temporada con nosotros. Ahora avísales que un trabajador social y un militar quieren hablar con ellos.

El chico fue a avisar de las visitas a sus queridísimos tíos, quienes lo empujaron a un lado para ir ha recibirlos.

Buenos días, señores Dursley. Me presento soy el trabajador social encargado de niños problemáticos. Mi nombre es Demian Dante Luna Negra- saludo a los adultos amablemente, quienes lo miraron un poco asombrados- déjenme presentarles a Donato Montiverdi general de brigada quien esta trabajando en un proyecto conmigo para reformar la conducta de jóvenes que son un problema.

Buenos días- contesto Vernon- gustan pasar.

Claro, déjenme seguirles contando del proyecto, si esta de acuerdo

Por supuesto estamos interesados en dicho asunto, si es bueno para el chico y es parte del gobierno, lo dejaremos ir- dijo el gordo de tío vernon-solo una cosa mas de cuanto es la ayuda de la que están hablando por tener alguna idea- cuando el animago dijo la cantidad los ojos de petunia se abrieron como platos.

Claro, es será la cantidad anual que les llegara, pero solo si ustedes o mencionan absolutamente nada, además de que bajo ningún termino abra maltrato en el chico, deberá ser tratado como parte de la familia si se rompe algunas de estas clausulas se les quitara todo incluyendo la casa.

Como crees que nosotros haríamos algo contra el chico, si siempre ha sido parte de la familia- dijo el Dursley.

Entonces le parece que firme el contrato-dijo señalando un paquete de hojas en donde tendría que firmar, para que todo quedara en orden después de un rato de firmar dichos papeles, el trato quedo cerrado cuando Dante le dio la mano a vernon, quien sintió una descarga eléctrica. Quien hubiera pensado que vernon haría un trato con mago, mas específicamente un pacto a muerte como nombraban a dichos tratos.

Le agradezco su cooperación- dijo el abogado- ahora si me lo permiten me retiro

Como era posible que se deshicieran de el tan fácilmente, bueno quedaba claro que pensaban que era una carga de ellos.


End file.
